


HOT SHOT

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Jealously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, like always, shows off at Lacrosse practice just to impress you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOT SHOT

“Lydia please I got a bunch of homework to do I really don’t the time to watch a bunch of teenage boys play with sticks” I beg my best friend Lydia Martin as she drags me across the Lacrosse field towards the bleaches.

“Oh come on (Y/N) you’ll enjoy it I promise, plus I know for a fact that there is one freshman in particular that you’ll be overjoyed to see”. Of course Lydia’s talking about Liam Dunbar, Scott very first beta who I might have a little crush on which of course Lydia knows about without me even telling her, still I’m determined not to give her the confirmation she’s been fishing for, for weeks so I give her one of my famous so not impressed looks. “Ok fine if you stay and watch with me i’ll take time out of MY busy schedule and help you with your school work, promise” she says with one of her on signature smiles that she knows I can’t say no to.

“Ok, Ok i’ll stay,” I tell her, but of course she’s already dragging me the rest of the way to the bleachers like she knew i’d give in. She finds us a spot on the bleachers that gives us the perfect view of the field and it’s player’s, once we sit down I scan the field telling my self that i’m not looking for the blonde and blue eyed beta that’s been on my find for the last couple of weeks. I find him doing sit ups in front of the bench near Stiles, he’s looks like it is no effort at all but I guess it isn’t when your a werewolf, I take the full view of him in and I think he may actually be perfect, too caught up in my own thoughts I don’t notice him looking straight back at me wearing a smug smirk on his face, I quickly look away and will my self not to freak out about the fact that Liam Dunbar just caught me checking him out.

Once I look back towards the players they have already made their way onto the field getting ready to take some warm up shots, Liam looks towards me still wearing the smirk from before, he waves in my direction just before he takes the shot, of course the ball goes straight past the goalkeeper and hit’s the back of the net, everyone cheers including Lydia, he looks back in my direction as he jogs to the back of the line, next up is Greenberg then Danny, Stiles and of course he misses by a long shot, Scott then goes and he makes a perfect shot like Liam. A number of other players go, who I don’t know the name of, until we’re back to Liam, it keeps going on like this, Liam and Scott making perfect shot’s while Stiles keeps missing.

TWO HOURS LATER:

“See (Y/N) I told you it wouldn’t be bad, I bet you even enjoyed yourself,” I couldn’t say Lydia was wrong I mean I was kinda impressed by the fact that guys enjoyed passing a ball around with sticks while being tackled just to get a ball into a net. As we make our way down the bleacher’s I see Liam flirting with some pretty blonde who I recognize from our English class, I can’t help but feel a little jealous by that.

“(Y/N) wait up,” I know who it is before I turn around, it’s boy who’s voice has kept my thoughts preoccupied, Lydia tells me she’ll see me later before giving me a wink that I hope Liam didn’t see.

“Liam, What can I do for you?” I ask him as casually as I can.

“Well I was hoping you could help me with my History assignment seeing as your getting A’s and i’m barely passing” He says while putting his fingers through his hair. Just as i’m about to say yes my thoughts go back to that blonde he was flirting to only minutes before.  
“I’d love to Liam but I can’t” I say trying not to look to guilty while hoping he isn’t listening to my heart beat knowing that it probably sounds like a marching band.

“What, why not?” He asks, I can’t help but feel I little guilty when he pulls out the whole puppy eyes look, which I know for a fact that he got that from Scott.

“Because i’m busy doing my own history assignment Liam” I answer as truthfully as I can because really I finished the assignment the day we got it, “why don’t you ask that blonde you were talking to before i’m sure she can help you in many more ways than one” I tell him trying not to sound to jealous but by the look on his face he picked up on it straight away.

“Wow (Y/N) are you jealous? Of Bianca” he asks in a tone that tells me he already knows the answer to it.

“What no, jealous please, why would I be jealous?” I barely get the words out, I feel my face heating up, I try to think of ways I can get out of this situation with a tiny bit of my dignity intact, but all I start to do is ramble on and on, i’m not even sure half out what i’m saying makes sense, and all i’m thinking is WOW I sound like Stiles Stilinski hyped up on energy drinks.

Too busy rambling i’m too distracted when Liam closes the distance between us, and when I do notice Liam’s lips are already on mine, at first i’m to stunned to move but soon my lips move in perfect rhythm with his, in that moment i’m sure what I never want to leave this spot with his lips on mine.


End file.
